The National Academy of Sciences (NAS) proposes to continue the activities of its Institute of Laboratory Animal Resources (ILAR) in developing and making available to the biomedical community scientific and technical information on laboratory animal resources, including guidelines for care, use, and breeding; description of animal models for research on human diseases and physiological processes; surveys of facilities and resources; and source data on commercial and investigator colony stocks. The program goal is to provide information that will help to improve the availability, quality, care, and humane and scientifically valid use of laboratory animals. Over the past two decades, ILAR has become a focal point for the development and distribution of information on laboratory animals and key advisory group in the laboratory animal field. The NAS is a private, non-profit organization created by congressional charter signed by President Lincoln in 1963. The Academy is called upon by its charter to serve as an official advisor to the federal government on questions of science and technology, and it strives to promote effective use of the scientific and technical resources of the country. As a part of the National Research Council, the principal operating arm of the Academy, ILAR carries out is programs through a small staff and through committees of recognized experts and scientists from academic institutions, Industry, and other segments of the scientific community. For many years ILAR has been supported in part by the Division of Research Resources, National Institutes of Health; current partial support is being provided under Contract No. N01-RR-9-2109.